


and the lines on your face could tell

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Gallows Humor, Hospitals, Murder Lesbians in Love, Presumed Dead, Reunions, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She wanted to join Ezor in death. There was no need.





	and the lines on your face could tell

**Author's Note:**

> #198 - scar

When the ship exploded, she lost the one person she truly loved, and she snapped. Not that she'd ever been a calm, rational person to begin with, and she took pride in that. But after Narti's death, Lotor's insanity, Axca walking away from them, all she had left was Ezor. Her plans for greatness, too, but what good were they without someone to share that greatness with?

All she had left to look forward to was death, and she'd sworn to take out as many people with her as she could. But her plans to use the Black Paladin as bait blew up in her face thanks to Axca and the Captain of the Atlas showing up, and the Black Paladin himself for some _idiotic reason_ wouldn't let her just fall into the volcano and _die._

She spends the next month (weeks? years?) in a prison cell, hoping for death. If reality is destroyed, she won't have to live in a world withour Ezor. When the dust finally settles, they let her out of her cell and the Captain takes her to the medical bay.

She's sure she's imagining things at first, that she's gone crazy after being alone so long. Or that she _is_ dead and this is the afterlife.

"You..."

"We found her. We don't know how she managed to stay alive, and she's got a tough recovery ahead of her, but we found her." He offers a thin smile. "I think you're the first person she'll want to see when she wakes up."

Somehow, Zethrid manages not to cry. Ezor's chest rises and falls with each shallow breath, half her tendril's gone, she's wearing a bandage over one eye, there's a jagged mark along the left side of her jaw and another along her right cheek. She's paler than Zethrid remembers, but she's _alive._

The captain lets her in, and she sinks into a chair beside Ezor's bed. One hand dangles over the edge, and Zethrid holds it, fingertips tracing the lines of other cuts along her fingers, her palm, the heel. The skin is warm, and her pulse beats steadily underneath it.

_But even with all your scars and missing parts, you're still my Ezor, you're still here._

Ezor finally opens her eyes and smiles, fingers gripping Zethrid's.

"You're back."

"I thought I'd lost you." Zethrid blinks away tears. "How did you-"

"I don't know. It was so cold and dark, everything hurt and I couldn't find you. I thought I was gonna die, and I-" She sniffles. "Just wanted to see you, one last time..."

Zethrid brushes her fingers along the jagged line on her jaw, feeling every bump, every jagged inch, every crease. Despite being a warrior, Ezor always managed to keep her skin smooth and flawless. Those days were over, but Zethrid would rather have her covered in scars and pockmarks than not have her at all.

"I wanted to join you in the afterlife, but they saved me. The _good guys_ saved me." She shakes her head. "Acxa said you'd want me to live, I thought she was crazy, but..." Her voice shakes. "You're here. You're still here."

"Sorry I made you worry." Ezor offers a pained version of her usual smile, leaning her cheek into Zethrid's hand.

"I was ready to kill them all for you. Voltron, the Garrison, the Blades...I wanted to die, and I wanted to bring you their corpses as a gift. I thought you'd like it."

"Well," Ezor murmurs, "maybe there's some corpses left over from the other battles. Did you bring one?" And Zethrid laughs, because even after all she's been through she's still Ezor, _her Ezor,_ dark and creepy and sadistic as ever.

"No, but I can go get you a dead flower later."

Ezor smiles, closing her eyes.

"I'll take it."

As Zethrid traces her fingers over the scar on Ezor's jaw, she feels the scars on her own heart beginning to fade.


End file.
